Unwritten
by Dream For Tonight
Summary: "Great. Just great. As if a plane crash wasn't bad enough, now I'm stranded here with a bunch of idiots that I have no idea how they survived. Well, I guess it could be worse. Now…to find a way out of this place." -Rating may change depending on later chapters-
1. Pilot

**Hello! Dream For Tonight here with my latest project! I have high hopes for this and I hope it turns out well. For those of you that saw this up before, I removed it due to someone(you know who you are) telling me that it's against the rules...so I ended up rewriting.**

**Oh, before I start, if you want to view the _real_ cover for this story, please visit my profile! (Link updated as of 07/29/13)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the start-of-the-chapter songs. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

_Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten. -Natasha Bedingfield, Unwritten_

* * *

"Gate 17, now boarding. I repeat, Gate 17 now boarding."

You get up from your seat and check your jacket pockets for your airplane ticket, blowing dark purple hair out of your face. Nodding to your Solrock floating beside you, you grab your luggage by the handle and present your ticket to the flight attendant. Once given confirmation to continue, you step into the, rather narrow; you note, corridor that leads to the door of the airplane. You look around the aisles of the airplane, trying to remember which seat you were supposed to be in, a small line of people beginning to gather behind you.

_Now…what was that seat number again? _You think, mentally slapping yourself upside the head.

You quickly nod, thanks to Solrock remembering your seat number was F606. Someone taps you on the shoulder from behind. You turn around and see the person you can assume tapped you before has his emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, others behind him moving their heads to see why they couldn't move forward.

Sweatdropping, you hastily make your way down the aisle, slipping one of your luggage bags into the storage compartment above the seats and take one with you, placing it under the seat of the person sitting in front of you. Solrock weaves through the mass of people, trying to find you and when he does, plops down into your lap, managing to not impale you with any of its spikes. You have the luck of having the aisle seat in your row, so you lean into your chair and try to avoid the flood of people pushing past you to get where they need to go.

The person sitting on your left pokes you in the head, making you snap your head up in annoyance.

"What?" you ask.

The girl lifts her head to avoid colliding with yours, then gestures to the space between you and her, which happened to be very little. You scoot away, cradling Solrock and putting your feet on the luggage in front of you.

"So…what's your name?" you ask the girl, noticing the plane had quieted down as smaller conversations ensued and pilots and attendants were making last-minute preparations for the flight.

The girl takes out a notebook and opens it to the first blank page she finds, which wasn't too far off from the front cover. She then takes a red gel pen from a canvas bag hung on her knee and begins to write. You can see the hand movements, but not what she's writing. Before long, the girl presents the notebook to you, holding it up.

"_My name's Raine. I'm 13 years old. What about you?"_

"I'm Nicolette, also thirteen. Call me Nikki," you hesitantly say, raising an eyebrow at the notebook.

Raine smiles at you, and you get a good look of her for the first time, blocking out the voices of the flight attendant and methodically strapping your seatbelt on, Raine doing the same. You take in her appearance. She certainly has the height of a thirteen-year-old, possibly shorter. She has really light blue hair with bangs that frame her face cutely. Her eyes complement her hair, you think- falling into the same generic color category as her hair, but several shades darker and have a certain depth to them that remind you of Lake Verity.

_So pretty…_you think. You think about your own appearance: definitely taller than Raine by about three inches, give or take. Dark violet hair with mostly sideswept bangs and a few strands that fall in front of your ears. You have deep hazel eyes that seem more amber-gold than most people with hazel eyes and receive complements on them often.

Continuing the conversation you started, you add, "Where are you headed? I'm going to the Kanto region."

Again, Raine turns to her notebook and scribbles under the part where she wrote her name. A few seconds passed, and you see Solrock levitating Raine's notebook in front of you.

"_I'm planning on going to the Sevii Islands with my cousin. My family lives there and I was planning to see them for a little bit."_

"Really? That's nice of you. By the way, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but are you deaf? Mute?" you hesitantly ask, not wanting to offend the small girl.

Raine laughs quietly and nods, taking her notebook back from Solrock and beginning to write again. _"Yes, I'm mute. Don't feel bad for asking- everyone does at one point. That's why I always have my notebook. I always find it easier to write rather than trying to sign to people."_

You open your mouth to reply, but before you could get a sound out, someone comes up behind you and taps you on the shoulder. You turn around, raising an eyebrow at the young man before you.

"Hi…are you Nicolette Vogt?" he says.

"Yes…why?"

He pulls something up next to him and lifts it into the storage compartment above your head. Afterwards, he shoots a grin at you. "I found it in the terminal. You should keep track of your stuff." And with that, he disappeared into his seat some rows up.

_Huh…_you think. _Nice guy, pretty unassuming. I feel like I've seen him before, though. Hmm…_ Turning back to Raine, you say, "It always is. Definitely saves the trouble of learning how to sign!" The two of you share a laugh.

The airplane begins to move faster. A few moments pass before Raine blinks and begins to write in her notebook, her hand shaking as she tries to keep her writing from jumping up and down.

"_I've been meaning to ask you, but I never got around to it. You never mentioned why you were going to Kanto, just that you were. So…why are you?"_

"Hmm?" You shake your head as the blunette waves her notebook in front of you. She leans towards you expectantly, waiting for your answer.

"Oh, why am I going to Kanto? Just like you, I'm going to see my family. My little brother to be specific. He can't be by himself for too long, especially since there's no one to take care of him all the time," you say, shrugging.

The smaller girl next to you nods and takes her notebook back, scribbling for about two seconds before presenting the page to you again.

"_Go on."_

"…Okay then. Um…well, our parents died when we were little. I was about seven and my brother was two. We were sent to an orphanage and when I turned ten, the owners and caretakers let me try to become a trainer, to see if I could make anything out of it. Sometime after I left, our former neighbors came and adopted my brother, and said that they would come back for me when I returned. Of course, they let me know about it. Since my first journey was a success, I'm traveling again to make some money to pay them back, because they do so much for us. You get it?"

Raine nods happily, stretching her fingers as she writes in her notebook. Her eyes follow her shaking hand as she writes. _"Yeah! I can't believe you two were that young when you lost your parents. You still remember the whole thing? Anyway, it's really nice that you're doing this to pay your neighbors back. But there are a lot of things you can do to earn money. Why did you become a trainer?"_

* * *

**Weird place to cut off...  
So, that's the end of the new first chapter! Questions, comments, concerns? Leave them in a review!**

**-Dream**


	2. Fly in the Sky

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Unwritten! I hope you enjoy this next installment~  
****Remember, if you want to see the real cover for this story, please visit my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the start-of-the-chapter songs. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fly in the Sky**

_If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? -Nickelback, If Today Was Your Last Day_

* * *

"I've always seen the trainers that come around. I guess I thought it was interesting, getting to be free and travel around and all. Some of them would come by and tell us stories about their travels and so…yeah," you reply, sweatdropping near the end. Raine grins next to you and you both shift to look out the window, watching the scenery slowly disappear to be replaced by clouds as the plane takes off.

"Goodbye land…" you mutter, smiling as you close your eyes.

* * *

**?'s POV (A/N: Only this person's POV is set a little before the end of the last chapter, so the plane hasn't taken off yet.)**

I slam my ticket into some lady's hand and bound down the corridor. I did it just in time apparently, considering that when I turn around, the same lady rolls her eyes and follows me to the actual airplane. I turn back around and continue walking until I reach the interior of the plane. I blow a few strands of my pink hair away from my face and look around until I find my seat. I see people with all sorts of hair colors, from bleach blonde to lime green and more. In the back, I can see my blunette cousin poking the sleeping girl sitting next to her in the head with a pen.

Raising an eyebrow, I sit down in my newly-found assigned seat and shove my suitcase under my seat, pulling out my headphones and setting my music player on shuffle before leaning back and bobbing my head to the music. It was a little childish and seemed like it came off a kids' movie, but whatever. The song was actually pretty nice. I look past the two people in the aisle next to me and out the window, watching the other airplanes become the size of ants before white and blue overtakes the scenery outside. Looking to my left, I could see a boy with curly, and I mean _curly_ dirty blonde hair reading a book. How did he not get a headache from doing that? Brushing that thought aside, I lean in and attempt to read along before he flips the page.

I didn't notice when he looked up and glanced at me. "So, I assume you like the story so far?"

I did notice after he said that, though. Snapping my head up, I could see that the boy had cool, green eyes and an easygoing smile. "Ah…not really," I reply, shifting so I was in a better position to be talking. "I only just read a couple paragraphs, so…"

The boy's eyes spark with amusement and he laughs. I sweatdrop out of embarrassment in response. "Yeah, I know," the boy says. "It would be cool if you did have an opinion after reading just that, though."

"Some people do," I reply, shrugging. "I, apparently, am not one of those people. My name's Adia, by the way," I add the last part on, holding my hand out.

"Nice name! I'm Nathan. A lot of people say that I look like a 'Cameron' or 'Jasper', though…"

"You kinda do."

"It wasn't my choice what I was named." **(1)**

* * *

You don't know how long you've been sleeping, but it seems like a long time judging from the fact that the people beside you had travel pillows around their necks and the few people that were awake had the overhead lights turned on. Strange, everything was shaky… You turn to your left, finding Raine was the culprit for shaking you. You gently take her hands off your shoulders and notice that she looks like she just saw a ghost. Once she notices you're awake, however, she slams open her notebook and begins to furiously write on the bottom of the page, where the only amount of space appears to be.

A few seconds pass before you realize that there were more people awake and those people were shaking the last few awake while some were trying to get up to the pilots. Everything was still shaking. You feel air coming from behind you…

One of Solrock's spikes smacks you in the head, making you glare at him, but widen your eyes when you read the notebook he levitates six inches from your face.

"_A little while ago, before you woke up, I heard a crash somewhere. You know how there was that weird hum earlier in the flight? After the noise, I didn't hear it anymore. I think something happened to one of the plane's parts and now we can't fly straight. Then, because of the shaking, when we flew around Mt. Silver, the back of the plane hit it. Hard. Look behind you- the end of the plane came off!"_

Leaning so you could see behind you, you gasp when you see that what Raine wrote was true and that was where the blast of air was coming from. With widened eyes, you watch in horror as some of the passengers that didn't have their seatbelts on were flying in midair, holding on to the backs of their seats for dear life. When they let go, they tumble out of the plane and are left to the mercy of the earth below. Screams fill your ears and before you know it, you can see the sides of buildings and trees through the gap in the plane. You can tell the pilots are working to bring the airplane back up before you hit the water, because every few seconds, the aircraft rises up a little, but then falls back down faster.

With a hard splash, the front of the plane breaches the water. Everyone's panic rising, people unbuckle their seatbelts and run to the back of the plane like a herd of Tauros runs to anything red. Grabbing Raine's wrist, you unbuckle your own seatbelt and drag her along to the mass of people.

"You can swim, right?" you ask.

She nods once, giving you the confirmation you need as sea water laps at your ankles. Feeling yourself being pushed from behind and into the ocean, you take a deep breath and feel yourself falling and then floating. Snapping your eyes open, you move your arms in an attempt to make them do what your mind commands to swim to the surface. Judging from the distance, you fell a long way and it would definitely take some time to get to the top.

Wasting no time after that thought, you kick up and finally start making progress. You brush some of your hair out of your eyes and imagine yourself breaching the surface of the ocean. After an unknown amount of time, imagination becomes reality.

* * *

**(1) This scene was inspired from a conversation I had with my friend in school. I showed her a character on the front cover of a book who's name was Valentin, but she thought his name was Alex.**

**All right then! Questions, comments, concerns, predictions? Leave them in a review! Constructive critisicm accepted!**

**-Dream**


	3. A Different Perspective

**Hello everyone! Yeah...I should probably say something about my two-month-long disappearance, but I'm not going to for the sake of you all probably having heard the excuses before. So...I'm going to start the chapter now. Enjoy :)  
****Remember, if you want to see the _real_ cover for this story(this one is optimized to fit size restrictions), visit my profile and look for a DA link.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the start-of-the-chapter songs. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Different Perspective**

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems. -Owl City, Fireflies_

* * *

**?'s POV**

"All passengers; please take your seats and buckle your seats. We will be taking off shortly."

That's what I heard and took as background noise as I shove my suitcase, glaring with the however-many-others behind me as some girl up front decides to take her sweet time finding her seat. I shift my weight and shove her in the shoulder- not enough to make her fall over, of course. That would only be wasting more time. When she finally realizes that she can't wait forever, I move forward and fall into my seat, which was thankfully closer to the front.

Lugging my suitcase underneath the chair of the person in front of me, I decide to take a look around and figure out exactly what this plane looks like. I have to admit, it wasn't half bad. The place was light-colored and the seats were a deep green. _Almost the exact shade of my hair, _I think to myself, raising an eyebrow at the similarity. People of all sizes and colors and their Pokemon filled the seats, and soon the previously spacious area was taken up and the only things worth noticing were the large windows and tidbits of random peoples' conversations. You can't help what you hear, right? As long as no one talked to me, I would be perfectly fine.

I take a look at my own Pokemon, safely tucked away in his own Pokeball. It's a Swampert, recently evolved. Together, we came onto this flight to get to Kanto easier, since none of us could stand flying for very long.

Some time passes, and I end up spacing out for half the time before I finally take out a book and flip to where I was last. More time passes and before I know it, the plane takes a turn and I hear a loud scrape, kind of like nails on a chalkboard when you think about it, but a little lower, and we dive for the ground, air seeming to pull the passengers in the back from their seats.

_Are we really there already? What happened to the back?_

Of course, I was wrong about arriving. One look out the window and I find a smoking and half functioning wing, and the ground and cities coming up to meet us. In a few seconds, we bypass the Kanto region entirely and blue overtook my field of vision. Whipping my head back, I see the rear of the plane now has a gaping hole in it, which I'm 99.99% sure wasn't there when we took off. In that short time, we nose-dived the water. And that's when panic hit an all-time high. You could probably hear our shouts and cries from the mainland, not like they could do anything to help us at this rate. And yet, I wonder why the crew isn't doing anything. Hmm…

In any case, I leap out of my seat and immediately get swept up in the crowd of people trying to make a desperate escape- some even trying to break the windows open. Idiots. Can't they see we're in the water? I finally reach the back of the plane and, taking a big breath, I dive in, just barely managing to catch a glimpse of the girl I saw earlier.

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

Land. That is the one thing I could think of as I swim towards the ever growing mass in the distance. I don't notice the people giving up and disappearing into the water, or the few that follow me and keep a steady pace, though I probably really should have. I feel the faint burning in my arms and legs as I swim, taking a breath every so often and with it, a pain in my lungs. Right now, I want to get to that island. Once that's done, then and only then can I figure out what to do next.

I don't know how long it's been, but by the time my feet meet underwater sand and I can breathe easier, the sun has already run most of its course and red and orange paint the sky. _I wonder if the others made it_, I think as I turn around. Sure enough, there were others that had followed my lead from start to finish; one with blue hair, one with green hair, one with purple hair, and the last with pink hair…that girl I met. Adia.

Running back into the suddenly freezing water, I help them up one-by-one. First the guy with green hair, who vehemently shakes his head and climbs up on his own.

_Well, nice to meet you too…_

Next is the girl with purple hair. I vaguely remember seeing her before…oh yeah! She was that girl who's luggage I found on the plane. Nicolette…I think? _Whatever, introductions can come later, _I think as I pull her onto dry sand. She points to the blunette previously swimming behind her, who I now notice is having difficulty moving her arms. She must be tired. Once she is safe and out of the water, I look around for Adia, noticing that she had made it up on her own.

We all take a few moments to rest and catch our breath, leaving us sprawled out in various locations on the shore. I try to collect my thoughts and figure out what we should do next. We're Arceus-knows-how-far away from any other land, and I'm guessing our technology won't be of much help, whether it got lost in the plane crash or got destroyed by water damage.

Taking a glance at the sky, I try to find out what time it is, but judging from the twilight replacing the sun, I'd say we should probably find some shelter first.

"So…" I mutter awkwardly. Can you blame me? None of us knew each other very well, and the only reason why we're here is because of a freak plane accident.

"We need to find shelter," the green-headed boy says, a dead expression on his face as he pushes himself off the ground, the girls following his movements.

Everyone, including me, turns their heads when they hear the high-pitched female voice coming from the silver-streaked girl. "Right…shelter…in the dark, creepy woods. This is going to be a blast."

* * *

**Ta da! The following is a first for me: I actually made an outline for a story. Specifically this one. Now I actually know how I'm going to plan chapters, which hopefully equals faster updates. I've also noticed, on this story and NTH(Nothing to Hide, my Warriors story) have been getting less and less views as the story goes on. If you like what you're reading, spread the word! And with that...**

**Questions, comments, concerns, predictions, suggestions? Leave them in a review! Constructive critisicm accepted!**

**-Dream**


End file.
